mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Marik Ishtar
History Marik's family guarded the tomb of the pharaoh for generations and two of the Millennium Items, the Rod and Necklace were passed on to Marik and his sister Ishizu Ishtar. Marik was forbidden to leave the Pharoah's tomb due to his father's fear that the freedom and marvels of the outside world would further divert Marik's attention away from his heritage. Marik no longer wanted to become a Tombkeeper, so his adoptive brother Odion Ishtar asked if he could take Marik's place but was refused. When Marik was forced to take the initiation ritual to become a full Tombkeeper, Yami Marik was created from the pain he endured. After the forbidden trip to surface, Marik's father, having found out, attempted to kill Odion. At this, Yami Marik emerged for the first time to resisted punishment and claimed the Millennium Rod for himself. Ignoring his father's orders to put the item down, Dark Marik used its powers to smash him against the wall. When Ishizu protested, she suffered the same strike. Yami Marik skinned his father with it and then threw his father's back onto Odion. Yami Marik was sealed away in Marik's body by Odion. Shadi then appeared and said that the Pharaoh was coming, and Marik believed that the Pharaoh killed his father. Battle City In the Battle City arc, Marik was the leader of the Ghouls organization, he wished to obtain the three Egyptian God Cards, and with them, unlock their power for himself so he can gain the title of "Pharaoh" and set his family free. He also has a hidden agenda - to get revenge on the ancient Pharaoh's soul, which currently resides in Yugi's body, for killing his father, as he was made to believe. In the English anime, he is considerably more fiendish. He wants the God Cards and the Millennium Puzzle to gain the power of the Pharaoh and rule the world, though he retains his hate of the Pharoah. Marik uncovers two of the three Egyptian Gods, The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon from where Pegasus had hidden them away due to danger associated with them. The third Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor, is taken by Ishizu, who gives it to Amaranth Farrell. Marik and his Ghouls hack into to the Battle City computer system and enter themselves in the tournament. He has his Ghouls duel Yugi and Kaiba to take the Millennium Puzzle and Obelisk the Tormentor from them. One of his Ghouls included Strings, who he controlled using the Millennium Rod and included Slifer the Sky Dragon in his deck. But was defeated by Jason Krueger allowing him to take Slifer. Yami Bakura teams up with Marik Ishtar in a verbal deal consisting of Marik's relinquishment of the Millennium Rod if the Yami Bakura got back Slifer the Sky Dragon. Marik, Bakura, and Odion get places in the quarter-finals. Marik has Odion pretend to be himself (nobody except for Yami Bakura had actually met him in person), while he took on the disguise Namu. Yami Bakura was defeated by Krueger, knocking him out for the rest of the tournament, while Claudia took on Odion. She lost and Marik fought Amaranth, revealing himself to be the actual Marik. Marik used The Winged Dragon of Ra to defeat Amaranth and took Obelisk the Tormentor from her. In the semi-finals, Marik fought Odion. Odion didn't want to face his master and gave up. Marik grew angry and killed Odion, releasing Yami Marik from the Millennium Rod. Yami Marik fought Krueger, in the finals. Eventually, Krueger defeated Yami Marik and took his god cards from him, killing Yami Marik. After the tournament, Zenaku Tanaka took the Millennium Rod from Marik. Dark One Cometh From then on, Marik moved to Egypt and began working with the Eye of Horus. He reappeared in Kul Elna, during the battle with Zorc Necrophades.